


interlude

by illcommunications



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ben Solo Lives, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/M, Fix-It, Fluff, Force Dyad (Star Wars), Healing, Lazy Mornings, Post TROS, Reylo - Freeform, Sharing a Bed, Sleeping In The Falcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22973440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illcommunications/pseuds/illcommunications
Summary: It's the first morning they share since returning to The Resistance. Even after the sun had shifted to it’s highest point in the sky, they opt to stay settled into the Falcon’s bed.
Relationships: Rey & Ben Skywalker, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 5
Kudos: 34





	interlude

They were still too sore to do much of anything. Even after the sun had shifted to it’s highest point in the sky, they opt to stay settled into the Falcon’s bed. They lay curled up facing each other, simply basking in the peace that they both finally felt.

Her gaze shifts across the healing wounds on his face. These wounds, a testament to the fact that Ben Solo had come back to her.

Rey tries to suppress a giggle of pure joy but fails. Ben breaks out into a smile upon hearing her and peeks one eye open. She seizes the opportunity to ask,

“Will you come with me?”

It takes him a moment to reach out to rest his palm against her cheek. The warmth from her skin inviting and seeping into his own. She can feel the pure exhaustion pulsating through their bond, weighing him down like a lead balloon. He barely has enough energy to speak, let alone move.

Which is why she isn’t surprised to find his voice in her head,

_“Wherever you go, I’ll be right there with you.”_

She feels her heart swell and shifts closer. His arm now resting over her.

They lay like that until sleep comes.

They weren’t alone, and they would never have to be.


End file.
